1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a target sheet which apparatus performs embossing of raised letters (i.e., Braille) and/or printing of written letters (i.e., letters printed with ink, or the like) on a piece of target sheet to be processed. The term “target sheet” in this specification means a sheet or a piece of paper which is made an object or target of processing such as printing and/or embossing. This invention also relates to a method of controlling the embossing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there can be seen raised-letter labels containing raised-letter information such as a destination, an exit therefor, or the like, on information boards, or the like, at a railroad station in order to assist in the town those who are handicapped in eyesight. This kind of raised-letter labels are conventionally manufactured in the following manner. Namely, a plurality of push pins (embossing pins) are selectively driven to form projections (embossed projections) of raised letters on a label by feeding the label (target sheet) through a raised-letter label writer (target sheet processing apparatus).
In this kind of raised-letter label writer, when a trouble occurs to the embossing operation, an inspection of the embossing operation is made at a repair shop. However, since the trouble of embossing operation is attributable to various causes such as those due to a trouble in the embossing system, those due to a trouble in the label feeding system, those due to a trouble in the electrical (control) system, or the like, there is a problem in that the identification of the trouble and adequate repair thereof require a skill.